


prod. atlas

by henclair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Valentine's Day, ack this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: Lucas sweeps Dustin into his arms for a slow dance on the slippery hardwood floors.(songfic for the song valentine prod. flavors by atlas)





	prod. atlas

Lucas grabbed hands as the song changed, pulling him up from the couch he was sitting on and into the middle of the hardwood floor as their socked feet slid. Dustin followed him, not paying attention in the slightest until Lucas began to, sing?

“This is a ‘thank you for everything’, a semicolon hovering where something once was menacing.” Lucas said, spinning Dustin slightly and the other boy made a noise of surprise.

“Babe what?” Dustin said but was cut off by Lucas’s continued words.

“A ‘soon to be continued’ that exists after the ending screen. The only song I know that I would ever even wish to sing.” He smiled blissfully and twirled Dustin around on the floors, their legs sliding together as the odd beat played in the background.

“When heat is blistering, you’re the ice that’s glistening inside my cup of tea, which is also you. Interesting.” Lucas smiled a small smile, pressing a chaste kiss to the Dustin’s slightly parted lips. Dustin nearly fell backwards, his heart pounding as his boyfriend swung them around the room gracefully.

“Throughout all the seasons in this transition of winter spring, you've been here beside me with the sweet nothings your whispering.” Lucas’s voice was hushed, barely above a whisper with a coy smile playing on his lips.

He pushed them, hands still clasped and bodies still pressed close, over the floor. It was almost a dance, and Dustin’s breath was caught in his throat as they moved slowly over the room.

“You're a lovable angelic piece of perfect, and anything I do for you is worth it times a million and a half. We can sit and be resilient and laugh.” Lucas misstepped slightly, throwing them off balance so that when he said the next words his speech ghosted over Dustin’s lips.

“In between the subtle compliments and billions of half-kiss half-hug half-cuddle moments we share. And I know it's unfair that we can only spend a few days here. But I'm yours and I think that it's clear, so forget about goodbye, this is "see you soon" my dear.” He said with another soft smile, Dustin breaking out into one of his own.

“Cuz I love you and I’d love to spend forever in the subtle warmth inside your arms like fireplace’s embers.” He said, voice captivating Dustin with every word. Lucas bent Dustin back slightly, not into a dip but more so he could look down directly into Dustin’s eyes as he spoke.

“I will try my best to keep you by my side 'til the weather turns apocalyptic and we end up drifting to the nether.” Lucas closed his eyes and smiled with those words, crinkles forming at the corners.

“But we'd be still be wearing sweaters when we got there. Because we're both too caught up all in our cuteness to care about hot air. And even if it burnt me alive, I'd have my crosshairs set up on your heart, making art 'cause why stop there?” He opened his eyes again, looking down adoringly at Dustin who smiled back up, still breathless from this demonstration.

“I keep on creating for you until my final days. Dancing in the living room and smoochin’ while the vinyl plays.” With that he pressed a kiss to Dustin’s nose, making the other boy let out a soft laugh.

“I’ve been losing track of the romantic shit I’m tryna say, but,” Lucas paused before rushing out the lyrics he almost missed. “Basically I love you and that’s kinda gay.” Dustin gaped, before closing his mouth and letting Lucas finish, his cheeks now flushing extremely.

“Imma stay by your side when I can. And keep your grip on my hand. Because we can both hear the compliments coming in from these pals of mine.” Lucas bit his lip, using extreme caution and dipping Dustin down slightly.

“I was wondering if you would be my valentine?”

**Author's Note:**

> @hannukahharrington on tumblr   
> sorry for all the henclair oof  
> !! kudos and comments mayb?


End file.
